


Elle est chaude

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock's Coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Molly has thought about trying on his coat and a cold day in the lab is the excuse she needs.





	Elle est chaude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouse9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/gifts).



> I cosplay Molly Hooper and my husband cosplays Sherlock. I borrowed his coat at a recent convention and of course it made me want write something about Molly doing the same. Shout out to Mouse9(Ao3) for being the extra voice in my head on these things. This is your gift since you are my influencer :)

Molly Hooper couldn’t help herself. There it was, Sherlock Holmes Belstaff. Warm and long, and draped across the back of a chair. She had the thought many times before and today she was cold. Sherlock has run off to the morgue and the lab was especially chilly on this drab February  day.

 _Just a bit, to warm myself up while waiting for this process to finish,_ she thinks to herself. She looks around and listens for a moment for his return. Nothing. She takes it by the shoulders and feels heat already returning to her hands helped by the wool.

She turns it in her fingers toward her back, putting each arm in easily in the cavern of space. Slipping it upon her shoulders she is treated to the most delightful fragrance. A spicy cologne faded but distinct, well worn wool, tobacco? She can’t tell. But beyond the heat now, she gets goosebumps of another kind.

Molly smiles to herself, pulling the collar around her face to drink in the scent. She sighs contently, not noticing Sherlock behind her watching.

He had come in quietly on purpose to observe. He is taken aback, seeing Molly wearing his coat. Its so long it is dragging the floor, swallowing her small frame up entirely. Sherlock smiles to himself playfully, knowing she isn’t aware he is behind her.

He keeps that smile as she turns around to check on her experiment process. A tiny scream escapes her as she jumps. Molly freezes on the spot staring at a near grinning Sherlock.

He walks slowly to her, hand reaching up to the lapels when he is close enough, grabbing them lightly. Molly continues to stay frozen in the spot staring up at him, both with racing thoughts in her mind while simultaneously at a complete blank on what to say or think.

Sherlock’s face sinks into a smolder look as he attempts to pull Molly closer to him though the opposite happens and he pulls himself to her because she is so rooted to the floor. Her mouth is slightly agape, her brown eyes bright and wide as he stares down into them.

He pauses for a moment then asks “ Are we cold, Molly? Dinner then is it? Perhaps some kind of warm soup like Pho?”

Then he smiles mischievously again , leaning down to where his lips are just a breath away from her earlobe and nape of her neck

“I’ll need my coat for a bit but then it’s all yours once we are back at your flat, provided you wear nothing else and I am there to witness.” He pulls his head back letting his face and lips brush her cheek.

Molly obviously gulps as he slips the coat off her shoulder and arms, steps back and swings it dramatically onto his back. Sherlock observes how red her cheeks are and her continued silence. His face falls into concern for a moment but he deduces he has just shocked her, positively but shock none the less. That makes him grin again, though he softens it to help her.

Before Sherlock can get any other words out, Molly is upon him, hand at the back of his neck pulling him down to her level, pressing her lips hard and fast against his. He is taken aback for a second but readily answers her fervor for a moment.

Separating reluctantly, Molly looks up at Sherlock smirking, “Dinner and dessert.”

Sherlock half laughs, taking her hand and leading her out the door, grabbing her coat from the tree.  
“Don’t you need this?” he says as he offered to help it on her.

Molly giggles looking at him over her shoulder, “No I am actually quite warm now.”


End file.
